


A Chance Meeting

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL





	A Chance Meeting

“It will never happen!” Mel exclaims as she looks at the time line on twitter.   
Her roommate Tristain looks up from her laptop with a puzzled look on her face.  
“What will never happen Mel?” She asks   
“I will never meet Donnie, or any of them for that matter!” She says frustrated.  
“What brought this on?” Tristain asks.  
Mel looks at her twitter timeline again and growls as she closes her laptop and goes over with her phone to sit on the couch.  
“Mel, what is wrong?” she asks again.  
“I just saw some pics that some girls took with Donnie on the set of Blue Bloods and I just wish I lived up there in New York instead of here in Florida so I could do that.” Mel replies.  
Tristain shakes her head and goes back to work on her laptop. Mel’s phone buzzes with a notification from twitter.  
Wheels up!  
#LoveEternal  
“Well, Donnie must be headed to work on Wahlburgers or go see his kids, looks like we won’t be hearing from him this weekend.” Mel says pouting.  
“You know you have the money to go up there to New York for a couple days, so why don’t you go do that?” Tristain asked.  
“Not by myself, and no I don’t...I have rent, and car payment, I really can’t afford to go up there.” Mel says.  
“Besides he isn’t there this weekend so I won’t be going this weekend.” Mel says.  
Tristain closes her laptop and goes over and sits down next to Mel.   
“You have seen other fans meeting and taking pics with Donnie for months and now you’re getting upset over it, what’s wrong?” Tristain asks.  
“I know and I don’t know why, I don’t know what came over me.” Mel says.  
She shakes it off and gets back on her laptop and goes on Facebook and plays some games.  
“Are you working today?” Tristain asks.  
Mel looks up from her laptop and shakes her head, “No somehow I got this weekend off.”  
“Wow, I wonder how that happened.” Tristain says.  
“I don’t know but it doesn’t happen often so I won’t complain.” Mel replies.  
Tristain gets back on her laptop and starts working again. A few hours later Mel’s phone buzzes with a notification from twitter.  
Safe and sound and on the ground!  
Mel sends him a tweet:  
I am glad you are safe and I hope you had a good flight. Xoxo  
A few minutes later her phone buzzes and she looks and smiles.  
I did, thank you. Xo   
Tristain looks over and sees this goofy smile on Mel’s face.  
“What?” She asks.  
“Donnie landed and I sent him a tweet and he just answered me.” She replies.  
Tristain smiles, “wow congrats.”   
“Thank you; now my phone is blowing up...I have to charge it anyway so I’ll turn it off for now.” Mel says   
As the day goes on Mel gets off her laptop and puts in a movie, one of her favorite Donnie movies.  
“Southie!” Tristain exclaims.  
Mel smiles as Tristain closes her laptop and joins to watch the movie with her. After the movie ends Mel puts it away as Tristain goes back on her laptop.   
“I’m gonna go get some ice cream, you wanna join me?” Mel asks.  
“No, but thank you.” She replies.  
Mel grabs her keys, and her purse, “I’ll be back shortly.”   
She drives down to the local ice cream shop and walks up to the counter. The young man behind the counter is busy making someone’s order, “I’ll be right with you ma’am.”   
“That’s fine take your time.” She answers.  
She stands there staring at the menu board trying to figure out what she wants and can’t decide on the sugar cone with 2 scoops or the waffle cone with 3 scoops. She doesn’t notice that someone has come up to the counter and is standing next to her.   
“So many choices, can never decide what you want.” The voice says.  
“Yeah I know they seem to come up with different flavors every week.” She replies.  
“Yeah it seems that way, that is why I always go with vanilla.” They say.  
“Yeah but I love... Mel says as she turns to look at the person beside her and sees that it’s Donnie Wahlberg.   
“You.” She finishes her sentence.  
“Awwwww, you love me?” Donnie asks.  
“No, I mean yes, I mean...” Mel stutters and blushes.  
Donnie puts his arms around her and she breathes in his scent which calms her down.   
“There is that better?” Donnie asks chuckling.  
“Yes very.” Mel says sighing.  
The young man behind the counter looks at Donnie then at Mel and back again to Donnie.  
“Can I take your order?” he asks.  
“Yes, I will have a vanilla waffle cone with 2 scoops and whatever this young lady wants.” Donnie says.  
Mel can’t believe it, he is actually going to pay for her ice cream.  
“That’s ok Donnie, I got mine.” She says.  
“Put that way, I got this.” Donnie says.  
Mel put her wallet up, no sense in arguing with Donnie.   
“I’ll have what he’s having.” She says smirking.  
“Great!” The young man said.  
“So, what are you doing here?” Mel asks.  
“Getting ice cream.” Donnie says winking.  
“Smartass, I know that but what are you doing in Florida?” Mel asks   
“I came to scout out places for a new Wahlburgers.” Donnie answers finally.  
“Oh wow really!” Mel exclaims.  
Donnie shakes his head and puts his finger over his lips.  
“No one knows yet, so don’t say anything.” He says.  
“Secrets safe with me.” She says.  
“Oh and thank you for answering my tweet earlier when you landed.” She says.  
She watched as recognition filled his eyes and also something else but she wasn’t sure what it was.  
“Oh, so you are Donathansshorty!” he says smiling.   
“That would be me sir.” She replies.  
“Oh wow, finally able to put a face with the name, and I must say what a beautiful face it is.” Donnie said winking.  
Mel blushes and smiles.  
“Here you go folks, two vanilla waffle cones.” The young man says.  
“Are you eating this here or taking it with you?” Mel asks.  
“I want to eat it here if you don’t mind joining me.” Donnie says.  
“I would love to.” Mel says.  
They found a spot in the corner and sat down across from each other. They sat there eating their ice cream and talking for hours. Donnie took out his phone and noticed the time.  
“Mel, its getting late and I have a busy morning scouting for spots for a new location but I would love it if I could take you out for dinner tomorrow night.” Donnie says.  
Mel sat there and blinked a few times, “did Donnie really just ask me out on a date?” she thought to herself.  
“Yes I would love to, but can I get a pic with you before you leave?” She asks.  
“Oh of course my dear.” Donnie replied.  
Mel grabs her purse and looks through it and then realizes she left it on charge back at the apartment.  
“Shit!” She exclaims.  
“What’s wrong?” Donnie asks.  
“I left my phone at home charging.” She says frowning.  
“That’s alright we can take one tomorrow night, just give me your number and address and I will call you when I am on my way to pick you up.” Donnie says.  
She smiles warmly at him and gives him her number and her address. He wraps his arms around her hugging her tightly and gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
“Great I will see you tomorrow evening babe.” Donnie says.  
“Yes, I can’t wait, and thank you for the ice cream.” Mel says.  
“Your welcome and neither can I.” Donnie says winking as he walks out the door.  
Mel squeals and rushes to her car to head back to her apartment and to tell Tristain what just happened.   
She walks into her apartment humming and smiling from ear to ear and Tristain leaps up off the couch and rushes over to her.  
“Mel, I have been so worried about you, you have been gone for hours, where have you been, and where is your phone.” Tristain tells her.  
Mel stops humming and looks at her roommate grabs her and gives her a big hug.  
“Mel what is it?” Tristain asks.  
Mel leads her over to the couch and they sit down.  
“So I was standing at the counter trying to figure out what ice cream I was going to get when someone came in and was standing beside me talking to me about flavors. When I was about to tell them that I love cookies and cream I look over and there stands...Donnie Wahlberg.”  
Tristain’s jaw drops, “Oh my God, really?” she says shocked.  
Mel nods and continues telling her about the rest of the evening.  
“And he asked you out?!” Tristain asks   
“Yes, he sure did, he is picking me up here tomorrow night.” Mel replies.  
“Oh shit!” Tristain says.  
“I KNOW!” Mel exclaims.  
The rest of the evening they talk and laugh about the next night on Mel’s date.  
“Oh my god you need to get your self ready!” Tristain says.  
“Oh Tristain nothing like that is going to happen.” Mel says.  
“You never know, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Tristain says  
Mel agrees and they plan to spend all day at the spa before Mel’s date.  
Mel yawns and tells Tristain she is off to bed and they hug and Mel goes into her room and looks at her phone and notices a text message from a number she doesn’t recognize she opens it up and squeals, and with in moments Tristain comes rushing in to see what is wrong. Mel stands there shaking and Tristain comes over and reads the message:  
Hey babe, I can’t wait to show you a good time tomorrow night.  
LoveEternal, Ddub  
“Now do you believe me?” Tristain asks.  
She shakes her head and they both head to bed.

The next day the girls spend all day at the spa. Mel gets waxed and massaged, with a manicure and pedicure. They just walk into the door when Mel’s cell goes off playing “Tonight”.   
“Hello?” Mel says.  
“Hey babe, it’s Donnie, I will be there in about an hour.” Donnie replies.  
“Ok, I will see you then.” Mel says.  
They both say goodbye and Mel rushes into her bedroom to get ready for her date. Tristain does her hair while she does her make up. Just as she is putting the dress on and looking at herself in the mirror there is a knock at the door. Tristain and Mel look at each other and Tristain goes to open up the door.  
“Hey, you must be Tristain, Mel’s roommate, she told me a lot about you last night.” Donnie says smiling.  
“Yes, I am it’s so nice to finally meet you Donnie.” Tristain replies.  
“Is Mel ready yet?” He asks.  
“Just about.” She says.  
“Mel, Donnie’s here!” She yells for her.  
Mel comes out and she is wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that comes up just above her knees. She smiles when she sees Donnie in his oh so sexy clothes. Tristain looks at Donnie who is all but drooling over Mel.  
“Are you ready?” Donnie asks Mel as he holds his hand out.  
“Yes, I am.” Mel replies huskily.  
Mel winks at Tristain and whispers “Don’t wait up.”   
They both giggle and Donnie and Mel head downstairs. They get down stairs and Mel is shocked to see a stretch limo waiting for them. She looks up at Donnie and smiles as he kisses her sweetly on her nose.  
Donnie helps her in and the driver closes the door.  
“So where are we going?” Mel asks.  
“It’s a surprise.” Donnie replies.  
Mel has noticed that she can’t see outside she looks over at Donnie and is about to ask when he kisses her lips passionately. Mel’s legs turn to jelly as she melts into his arms kissing him back. A few moments he breaks the kiss and they are both trying to catch their breath.  
“I have wanted to do that since I saw you.” Donnie whispers.  
Mel can hardly say anything she is stunned and basically a puddle of goo. Donnie snaps his fingers in front of her face and she snaps out of it.  
“Wow.” Mel whispers.  
Donnie laughs and wraps his arms around her. A few moments later the limo stops and the driver opens the door and they get out.  
“An airport?” Mel asks.  
“Yes, we are going on my jet and heading to Boston.” Donnie replies.  
“Really!?” Mel says wrapping her arms around him.  
Donnie leads her into the jet and they take their seats next to each other. A few moments later they take off.   
“Would you like a tour?” Donnie asks.  
“I would love it.” She replies.  
Donnie leads her to the back of the plane where they go through a door and to what looks like a bedroom.   
She walks in as Donnie quietly closes and locks the door. She stands there looking a king sized bed as Donnie comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She closes her eyes and moans softly as his hands move up to her breasts giving them a tight squeeze. She moves her arm behind her and starts to massage his cock through his pants and he moans in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Donnie takes a step back and her hand falls back to her side. She can feel him unzipping her dress as he nibbles on her ear.  
“You are so beautiful Mel.” Donnie whispers as the dress falls to the floor.  
Donnie helps her step out of her dress and bends her over the bed and gives her ass a playful smack making her yelp. He grabs a handful of hair and gently pulls making her moan louder.  
“Oh, you like that?” Donnie asks.  
“Oh Yes.” Mel replies moaning.  
He bends down and with his teeth slowly pulls off her panties and she moans again. She can hear him taking off his pants and hearing them hit the floor and she looks back to see him. Her eyes go wide and nearly cums on the spot seeing him in all his naked glory. Donnie comes up behind her again and smacks her ass once more before easing his hard cock inside her.  
“Oh fuck!” She cries   
“Mel you are so tight!” Donnie moans.  
Donnie starts to quicken the pace going faster and faster. Mel keeping up with his rhythm.  
“FUCK ME HARDER!” She cries.  
Donnie eases back out and slams into her pounding her over and over making her cry out.   
“That’s it scream for me.” Donnie growls.  
He continues to pound her harder and harder and she wants this to go on forever but her body betrays her.  
“Come with me Mel.” Donnie growls.  
With a few more thrusts they both find their release coming over and over again screaming out each others name.  
They sit down on the bed for a few moments before getting dressed and heading back out to explore more of the plane.   
They get back to their seats and sit there talking. A few hours go by and they have landed in Boston. Another limo is waiting for them and they get in and take off again. When they reach their destination she sees that they are at Alma Nove. She turns and smiles at Donnie who in turn smiles down at her. They walk in and Alma is standing there smiling at the two of them.  
“Hey, you must be Mel.” Alma says giving her a hug.  
“Yes ma’am I am.” Mel says.  
“Welcome, and sit where ever you like.” Alma says.  
They pick a table in the corner sitting across from each other as they play footsies underneath the table. A few moments later Donnie smiles and looks up and Mel turns to see who it is.  
“Hey Paul.” Donnie says.  
“Hey Donnie, and you must be Mel.” Paul says.  
“Yes sir I am.” Mel replies.  
“Please call me Paul.” He says.  
“Yes Paul nice to meet you.” She says smiling.  
He takes their order and hurries to the back. They sit there talking and laughing until he comes back with their food. They finish eating and leave to head back to Florida.   
“That was lovely, next time you see Paul tell him thank you, and it was so nice meeting your mom.” She says.  
“I will do that and I am glad you are having a good time.” Donnie says.  
They reach the airport and get back into the plane. As they head back to Florida they make love several more times before landing. On the ride back to Mel’s apartment Donnie takes out his cell grabs Mel and kisses her passionately as he snaps a picture. Mel is stunned and he sends it to her phone. They reach her place and he walks her up to her door.  
“I had such a wonderful time tonight Donnie.” Mel says.  
“I did too, and we found an excellent location for a new Wahlburgers so you will be seeing me a lot more, if that is what you want.” Donnie says.  
Mel’s heart starts pounding over time and smiles from ear to ear.  
“I would love that!” She squeals.  
“Great, and every chance I get I will be down here to see you.” Donnie says.  
“I can’t wait!” She exclaims.  
Donnie wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately once more.  
“Do you want to come inside?” Mel asks.  
“I would, but I have to get back to my hotel, I have an early flight back to New York in the morning.” Donnie replies.  
Mel pouts but she knows she will see him again.  
“Don’t be sad Mel; we can text back and forth with each other and talk on the phone.” Donnie says.  
Mel smiles and kisses him again before going inside. Tristain is asleep when she comes in and so she goes into her room and heads to bed. The next morning she tells Tristain all about her date and what Donnie said it going to happen.  
The End.


End file.
